Bloodied Roses
by FangRide15
Summary: Blake is a bartender with a love for rock music. In walks Ruby, a rock singer with a badass attitude. Sharing the same interests, the girls instantly hit off. Join them as Bloodied Roses rocks the four kingdoms of Remnant. (A Ladybug fanfic. Rock Band AU. Rated M for crude humor, adult language, and implied sex. Copyright: I own none of the songs or people portrayed in this story)
1. Typical Tavern Bullshit

**Welcome, everyone! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Bloodied Roses! Let's get started!**

 **Chapter 1**

I stepped outside for my third smoke break of the night. The cool air of the late fall night greeted me as I stepped outside, my long black hair and cat ears not exactly agreeing with the wind. I sighed and lit up my smoke. It was a slow night in the bar. The only people who were there was Velvet, the other bartender, and a couple of regulars who played bad music coming from the old jukebox that played along with the occasional loud snoring from Old Man Qrow, who thinks the bar is his fucking home.

Typical tavern bullshit, I guess.

To be honest, I don't even know what I'm doing with my life. All I ever do is wake up in the afternoon, go to work, come back home, and read a book until I fall asleep. Seriously, my life is so fucking dull. I think the only aspect of my life that I actually look forward to are the days I practice my guitar. Just plugging my baby in the amp and blaring it's sweet sound just make my day. Too bad I can't do it too often due to the fact that my landlord isn't a fan of metal music.

I looked down at the cigarette sticking out of my mouth. It's halfway done, which means I'll have to go back inside soon. I sighed and closed my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I like the bar. Velvet's a pleasure to work with, most of the bar patrons aren't douchebags, and I can get Qrow out of the bar most nights. But, it's been the same old thing for a good two years. I need a change of pace.

I finished the cigarette and flicked the butt into a nearby dumpster. I then pulled open the door to the bar and got myself back in work mode.

"Blake?" Velvet was behind the bar, serving a couple of people shots. "It's almost closing time. Should I call last call?"

I checked my watch. _1:23 AM_. Jesus, I didn't even know it was that late into the night. I nodded at Velvet and she hollered last call, causing most of the patrons to groan and head towards the bar.

I walked over to the bar and helped out Velvet serve drinks. Last call was always the busiest, everyone wanting their last drink of the night. All except Qrow and the few people taking this time to leave before we started kicking people out.

After everyone's got their drinks, I walk out from behind the bar and over to Qrow, who is sleeping in one of the booths in the back of the bar with beer bottles and shot glasses surrounding him. I pounded my fist on the table, causing him to wake up suddenly.

"Qrow, last call." I said in my most annoyed tone. "Get your drink and get out."

"Leave me alone, woman!" he said, swatting my hand away from the table. "I'm sleeping here!"

"I don't give a shit. Get the fuck out of my bar."

Qrow made some kind of noise before getting up and heading to the bar. I heard Velvet asked if Qrow wanted her to call a cab, but I was already starting to close down the bar. I opened the door and told everyone it was closing time. A few groans later, everyone walked or hobbled out depending on their drunken state.

"Get the lights, Vel." I said, locking up the register and alcohol. Can't be too careful in case someone tried to break in.

Velvet turned off the lights and I slipped on my black leather jacket before we walked out into the night. I closed and locked the door behind us and wished Velvet a good night. Walking over to my car, I took a deep breath of the crisp, clean air before I got in and went home.

* * *

"Good evening, Blake." I walked into my apartment and immediately saw my landlord, Cinder Fall. She was wearing little black dress that I must admit fit her form perfectly. Not that it needed to because everything fit that woman perfectly.

I checked my watch, not really needing to. "It's 2 in the morning, Cinder." I said. "I'm surprised you're still up."

"Yes, well I'm going to a party to celebrate a friend's birthday. I trust that it'll be quiet by the time I get back, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Cinder. Have a nice time."

She gave me a wave and walked out of the building. I walked upstairs to my apartment room. I was just unlocking my door when Mercury and Emerald came out of their apartment. They both gave me a smile and a wave before walking downstairs.

"Looks like everyone's going to be out for the night." I said, smiling to myself. I quickly opened my door and entered my apartment with one thing in mind.

My apartment wasn't the best place on earth, with it being just four wood walls, a mattress with no bed frame, and my guitar and amp. But, it was home for now, at least.

Without skipping a beat, I took off my jacket and flung it somewhere by my bed. I grabbed Gambol, the name I gave my slick, midnight purple beauty of a guitar, and plugged her into the amp. With a quick check to make sure she was in tune, I cranked the amp up to the max volume and started playing one of my favorite songs.

 _Here I stand, helpless and left for dead..._

The notes just came out of me. Gambol was shredding every note of the song I played. Once I take an interest in a song, I study the notes and practice until I know it by heart. If you could hear my baby sing her sweet music, you'd think I wrote the notes myself.

 _Say goodbye! As we dance with the devil tonight! Don't you dare look at him in the eye!_

And yes, I sing a little too. It helps me keep in tune with the notes. Sometime, I even envision myself standing in front of a crowd somewhere, playing every song I knew as the crowd cheered me on. A little childish, I know, but what can I say? It's been a dream of mine since high school.

I took a deep breath as I played the last note of the song. God, the last note was always the best cause you could let it ring out as long as you wanted. To me, this was the best sound in the world.

I took a breath before putting Gambol up for the night, only because I didn't want to fall asleep while playing her. I did that with my last guitar and, let's just say that I woke up with cuts from the broken strings and wood and the anger to ram my head against a wall. I flopped down on my mattress and closed my eyes, silently wishing to myself that thing will somehow change for the better.

Somehow...


	2. A New face in the Bar

**Holy crap. I didn't expect the kind of response I got from just one chapter. You guys are awesome. Anyway, enough of me babbling. Onto the story!**

 **Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning to someone pounding on my door. My head jolted up at the sound. Looking over at the door, I saw my friend, Sun, standing in the doorway. He was still pounding on the fucking door!

I reached around my head and launched my pillow at him. He ducked and it missed him by an inch and flew out of my apartment.

"Missed me." he said with a grin.

I turned over on my mattress and pulled my afghan over my head. "Screw off, Sun." I groaned.

"Nope." he said, walking over and sitting next to me. "Come on, Blake. Rise and shine."

"You've known me long enough to know that I don't 'rise and shine'"

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you, huh?" I smacked him in the shoulder for that remark.

Reluctantly, I pulled the afghan off my face. "Alright, I'm up." I said. "But you're making coffee."

Sun shrugged and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. With a sigh, I threw off my afghan and got up. As you could tell, I'm not a morning person. At all.

I trudged over to the kitchen, where Sun was currently brewing coffee. I reach up into one of my cabinets and pull out the only two coffee mugs I owned.

"So, what brings you here this early in the morning?" I asked, setting the mugs in front of Sun.

He gave my a look of confusion as he poured my coffee. "It's almost noon." he said.

"Exactly my point." I laughed lightly and almost downed my coffee in one go. Feeling much more awake due to burning my tongue, I asked the question again.

"Well, Coco called me since you weren't answering your phone. She said she wants us both at the bar at one today."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why the fuck are we-"

"She's throwing a birthday party for her husband, Blake." Sun asked. "Don't flip out."

I rolled my eyes. Me and my boss, Coco Adel, are good friends. But, she had a really bad habit of leaving things until the last minute. Parties for friends and family, in this case, her husband, Yatsuhashi, were one of those things.

I finished my coffee and set my mug in the sink. "Alright." I said. "Get out so I can get dressed."

"Can't I finish my coffee first?" Sun asked, just now taking a drink out of it.

I groaned and pushed him outside of my apartment. "You can finish it out here." I said before shutting the door.

I sighed and went over to the nightstand drawer I kept my clothes in. With the rent and bills I had to pay from month to month, I couldn't find time to afford a dresser. So, I improvised with the nightstand my mother gave me a few years ago.

I took out a plain purple T-Shirt and black pants and started to get dressed. I usually didn't wake up this early in the day, with my usual shift at the bar starting at eight o' clock at night, so I kinda forgot what the days had in store.

Completely dressed, I grabbed my keys and opened my door. Sun was leaning against the door frame, talking to Emerald when I walked out.

"I think what she did was completely justified." I heard Emerald say. "She was just protecting her sister from that kind of publicity."

"Well, I don't think their manager took the reporter's broken nose too lightly." said Sun.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked, closing my door and locking it.

"Just something that happened with a band we like." Sun said. He then shook Emerald's hand. "Always a pleasure talking to you, Emerald."

"Likewise." Emerald waved goodbye to us as we walked away.

"You need a ride?" I asked Sun as we walked out of the apartment complex. The only reason why I asked cause he walks to work occasionally.

"Yeah" he said. "My legs hurt from walking here."

"Figured as much."

* * *

"There you are!" When Sun and I walked into the bar, it was being decorated by the only other workers, Velvet and Fox. Coco immediately walked over to us and handed us decorations.

"Nice to see you too, Coco." I muttered, setting the decorations down on the bar.

"Quit whining and start setting up." she said. "Yatsuhashi's gonna be here at 6."

"That's five hours from now, Coco." Fox said, climbing down from a ladder. "Relax."

"Plus, the bar looks fine with as much decorations we have up." Velvet added, which I had to agree with. The bar had a couple streamers hanging from the rafters, a few balloons here and there, and a banner that read "Happy B-Day, Yastu!"

It looked better than it usually did.

Coco sighed. "Yeah, but-" she started to say, but Fox covered her mouth.

"Shush." he said. "It looks fine."

"Does this mean I woke up for nothing?" I asked, pouring myself a pint of bear.

"Seems like it" said Velvet. "and are you really drinking this early in the day?"

"Just put it on my tab." I said.

The next few hours were spent in silence, up until Yatsuhashi walked in with his work friends. I think I fell asleep during that time because Sun tapped my shoulder to get me up.

"Coco wants you behind the bar." he said.

I groaned and waved him off. I heard him chuckle as he walked back into the bar.

I swear, that boy is infuriating.

Not wanting to get my pay docked for sleeping again, I got up and went behind the bar. There were Yatsu's work buddies, a few regulars, and Qrow. Being the good bartender that I am, I served drinking and started small talk with the patrons.

"...Peter, you can't keep blame yourself for your students' behavior..."

"...that boat's been through a lot, Scarlet. I bet could get pass the Atlas docks by now..."

It was going as well as you could expect. It even started to die down when Coco and Yatsuhashi left around 10. I was washing a glass for a regular when I heard the door open. I looked towards the sound and saw her.

She looked like one of the local punks with was she was wearing, red ripped up grunge flannel, black shirt and beat up black jeans. But, having kicked almost every one of those brats out of my bar, I knew that wasn't the case. She had blood-red hair and silver eyes. She was very good looking, to say the least.

She walked straight up to the bar and tapped on it. "Is there a someone named Qrow here?" she asked in a very annoyed tone.

I nodded and pointed to where Qrow was. "He's over there." I said. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing much," she said, grabbing one of the patron's drinks. "Just that his sister's pissed he's not home yet."

I watched as she walked over to Qrow with the drink. When she got there, she proceeded to dump the liquor on Qrow's head. I had to suppress a laugh as Qrow's jolted up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he shouted at the girl.

"Nice to see you too, Uncle Qrow." she said with a laugh. Qrow then looked at her and laughed at her. The girl sat down and the two started to have a conversation, but I was busy giving the patron she took the drink from another one on the house.

After a few minutes, the girl came back to the bar and sat down. Looking back at the table, Qrow was asleep again.

"Need another drink for him?" I asked with a grin.

She laughed a little. "Nah, I'll just let him sleep." she said. "Got any good vodka?"

I nodded and took out a bottle of Smirnoff and a shot glass. "Got it right here."

"Nice." the girl rested her head on the bar. "To be honest, I need an entire bottle of that."

"Rough day today?" I poured her drink and slid it over to her.

She caught it and slammed down the shot. "It's been one of those weeks." she said, sliding me her shot glass for another round. "My lead guitarist made a scene in front of my manager, so she fired him. So, now I have to find another one by the time I leave for tour."

"Oh, you're in a band?" I asked, sliding her another shot.

"Yeah, I'm the lead singer." The girl slammed down the shot again. She then reached her hand out to me. "I'm Ruby, by the way."

I reached out and shook her hand. "Blake." I said.

Ruby let go of my hand and gave me her shotglass. "And get this." she said. "Some jackass reporter decided to try and bad mouth me and my sister on camera, so she clocked him right in the fucking nose." She laughed a little. "My manager nearly popped a vessel at that one. But, she can't fire the other two."

"And why's that?" I asked, giving her two shots and setting one up for me. I couldn't help but think something about a reporter getting punched sounded familiar...

"I'm the one who hired them." she said. I sound hear her voice starting to slur a little as she spoke. She took both shots and slammed them.

"Ok, you might want to slow down on the shots." I said. "Or I might have to cut you off."

"Oh, I'm fine." she said, but the slurred speaking said otherwise. This girl could not hold her alcohol.

I sighed and took my shot. The vodka went down warm, just as it should. No flavors or anything. The sign of a good vodka.

"Anyway, " I heard Ruby say. "I'd better get my uncle home." I watched as she got off her barstool.

And immediately fell to the ground.

I shook my head and stepped out from behind the bar. Ruby got up and brushed herself off.

"I'm fine!" she said.

"Yeah, right!" Qrow said, just before we heard his head slam onto the table.

I sighed and checked the time. _1:24._

"Alright!" I called out. "Last call!"

In all honesty, I probably didn't need to call out to the other two patrons in the bar. But, never hurts to just in case they're so drunk they can't hear me.

Ruby sat back down on the stool, holding her head in her hands. "I don't think I can *hic* drive now." she said.

I laughed a little. "I'd say so." I said.

"Hey, Blake." I heard Velvet call out to me. "What do you want to do with Qrow?"

I turned to Qrow. He was passed out with his head on the table with beer bottles littering his area. I sighed at the sight.

I wish I could sleep that peacefully.

"Just leave him here and lock up the alcohol." I said. "He won't try anything."

Velvet shrugged and started closing up. I looked down at Ruby, who was close to passing out.

I sighed. "Alright." I said. "Where do you live? I'll give you a ride."

Ruby looked up at me. "I'm staying at a ho-*hic*tel somewhere in Patch."

I groaned. Patch was at least 20 miles away from the bar and I didn't feel like making that journey.

"Do you have anyone that can come and get you?" I asked.

Ruby laughed a little. "Everyone's probably passed out by now." she said. "No one I know is getting up at this hour."

I groaned. I honestly didn't know what to do with this girl. I couldn't leave her in the bar like I did with Qrow cause I barely knew her. There was really only one other option.

I sighed. "Alright." I said, helping her up. "Come on."

"Where we goin'?" Ruby said, stumbling as she walked with me.

"My place."

* * *

I unlocked my door and lightly kicked it open, carrying a very much asleep Ruby in by her arms as Mercury carried her legs. How I got him to help me carry her up three flights of stairs and into my apartment, I have no idea.

"I thought you didn't let friends drink too much." Mercury said.

I rolled my eyes as we carried Ruby over to my bed and laid her down. "I don't." I said. "I didn't even know that she would be this way after four shots."

Mercury laughed. "Some people don't know how to hold their liquor." he said.

"You think?" I said, laughing a little. "Thanks for the help, by the way."

"No problem. Oh, Cinder's out if you want to play tonight."

"Thanks." I watched him close the door and sighed. Of course Cinder would be gone on a night where I have a sleeping guest in my house.

I walked over to Gambol and stroked her neck. A thin layer of dust came off on my fingers.

"Already, Gambol?" I whispered. I reached behind her and grabbed the dusting rag I used for her. I ran the rag down the neck and head of my guitar.

"Get you cleaned up and then we'll play a little, ok?" Yes, I talk to my guitar like it's a person. That is my baby. Got a problem?

With Gambol all dusted off, I rattled my brain trying to find a song that wasn't too loud. Finding the right song, I plugged in my baby and turned the volume down to where it was quiet, but I could still here it.

 _Mama told me when I was young. Said sit beside me, my only son._

I had to keep my voice low so the red-head currently snoring on my mattress didn't wake up. I looked over as I played and saw her stir a bit, but didn't wake up. I sighed with relief and I went into the chorus.

 _Be a simple kind of man! Be something you love and understand!_

Right before I hit the solo, I heard a knock on the door.

"Please turn that down!" Emerald called from beyond the door. "The walls are thin, you know."

I laughed a little. Emerald was right about the walls, but my guitar wasn't even that loud. I looked over at Ruby and saw that she was still sleeping. I decided it was time to put up Gambol for the night and go to bed.

Only problem was I didn't know where I would rest my head tonight.


	3. The Proposal

**Hello, everyone. Welcome back to Bloodied Roses. Let's begin!**

 **Chapter 3**

"I'm telling you, Yang. She's amazing."

I woke up with a pain in my back. Groaning, I sat up and cracked my back, instantly feeling better. Apparently, I managed to fall sleep on my kitchen floor due to Ruby having my bed for the night.

 _Note to self: Get a comfier floor._

"Yang, you know just as much as I do that we need a guitarist for the tour." I heard Ruby say. "I'm just saying come see how well she plays." There was a pause, like she was talking to someone on the phone. "That decision's up to her...just get your ass down here, Yang. You have to pick me up anyway cause I don't have any money for a cab...Yeah, love you too, ya twat-waffle. See you when you get here."

She hung up the phone laughing. I stood up off of the floor and stretched, getting all the kinks out of my body.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Ruby greeted me as I stood up.

"Hey." I said, going straight for the coffee pot, only to find out that a fresh pot had already been made.

"You made coffee?" I asked.

"Yep." Ruby said, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the counter. "Figured it was the least I could do for you letting me sleep here."

I poured myself a mug of coffee. "It was no problem." I said. I then gestured to the coffee pot. "Want one?"

"Nah, already had one this morning." Ruby said. I shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

"So, who was that on the phone?" I asked, taking a drink of my coffee.

"My sister." Ruby sat down on my mattress. "She's coming down to pick me up and hear you play."

I nearly chocked on my coffee as that last part came out of her mouth. "Uh, what?!"

Ruby sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "As you may know from last night, the guitarist for my band got fired by my manager." she said. "I need another one before my band goes on tour next week."

She looked up at me and smiled. "I heard you play last night." she said. "My last guitarist couldn't play better even if he tried."

"I'm still confused on where I fit in all of this." I said, setting my coffee down on my nightstand. "What the hell are you trying to say?"

Ruby stood up. "Don't you get it?" she said. "I'm offering you the guitarist position in my band."

Well, you could tell that if I had anything in my hand, it would be on the floor right now.

My jaw visibly dropped. This girl, who doesn't even know me, wants to give me a job a her guitarist?!

"Uh, Blake?" Ruby waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered, which was unusual for me to do. "Did you just say that you're offering me a guitarist's position?"

Ruby smiled. "Unbelievable, huh?" she said. "I don't do this to just any guitar player. I think you have real skill."

I gave a nervous laugh. "I highly doubt that." I said. "I just play to hear the sound."

Ruby put her hand on my shoulder. "I think it would sound better with all instruments combined, don't you think?"

I swear I felt a hint of a blush on my face. What the hell was wrong with me? I never acted this way before in my life!

"Ok, look." I said. "I appreciate the offer, but I barely even know you."

Ruby stood up and extended her hand out to me. "Let's change that." she said. I was confused on what she meant by that until she introduced herself.

"Name's Ruby Rose. Lead singer of Bloodied Roses."

I nodded and shook her hand. "Blake Belladonna. Bartender." I said.

Ruby smiled. "To be honest, I thought you were going to freak out when I said that."

I laughed and let go of her hand. "I've heard your music before, but I'm not a crazed fan."

"That's good to know." Ruby laughed as well.

After that, we just started talking about anything and everything for the next hour. Her past, my past, her career, my career. It was like I was an open book with this girl.

"Let me get this straight." I said. "Your sister, the drummer, taught you how to play guitar?"

"Yep." she said. "She learned both from her mother, but preferred her drum-set. I needed something to do with my hands when I sang, so she gave me her guitar and taught me."

I was about to say something, but I was interrupted by a loud banging on my door.

"Is there a red-haired bitch in there?" a voice yelled from behind the door.

I cocked an eyebrow at Ruby. "Angry fan?" I asked

Ruby sighed and smiled. "No, something worse." She walked over to the door and yelled back. "Yeah, and she wants the twat behind the door to stop screaming!"

"Oh, just let me in, Ruby." Ruby laughed and opened the door to reveal the blonde badass I've heard so much about.

She was laughing lightly when she entered my apartment. Her blonde hair WAY longer than I had imagined when Ruby say she had really long hair.

She hugged her sister tightly. "Morning, sis." she said.

"Morning, Yang." Ruby said back.

I leaned against the wall and picked my coffee up to take a drink. Yang looked over at me and grinned.

"Thanks for letting my sister stay the night." she said. She walked over to me and extended her hand. "Yang Xiao Long."

I shook her hand with my free hand. "Blake Belladonna." I introduced myself and drank the last of my coffee. "So, you're the blonde drummer who punched out a reporter?"

Yang laughed a little. "Yep. Guy got way too personal, so I clocked him in the face. Press made a huge fuss about it." Yang sighed and continued. "Anyway, my sister says that you can play guitar well."

"More like amazingly." Ruby said. "Cardin couldn't even play _Simple Man._ She played it with her eyes closed."

"Really?" Yang scratched her chin in thought. "I know this might sound like I'm pressuring you to do this, but could you play something for us?"

I felt a twinge of nervousness in my stomach, but I ignored it. "Uh, sure." I said. "Anything you want to hear?"

The two girls thought for a moment. Then, Ruby snapped her fingers.

"Play one of our songs." she said.

I thought for a moment and found the only song that I knew was by them. "Give me sec." I said. Both girls were confused when I walked over to my door and opened it.

"Hey, Merc!" I yelled next door. It only took a moment before he poked his head out of his door.

"What?" he asked.

"Is Cinder home?"

"Nah, she went out for the day."

I nodded. "Okay. Tell Emerald to cover her ears."

He nodded and went back inside his apartment. I closed my door and walked over to my guitar.

"Who's Cinder?" Yang asked.

"My landlord." I said, plugging Gambol into her amp. "Doesn't exactly like it when I play."

"Not a fan of rock music?"

I laughed lightly. "Not really." I slung Gambols strap around my body and picked her up. "So, you girls ready?"

"Yep." Ruby said. "Which song are you gonna play?"

" _Face Down._ From your Demonic Harmony album" I said, looking over at Yang. "I know you don't have your drum-set, but could you start me off?"

Yang smirked and grabbed one of the bar stools I kept as chairs. "You got it." she said. She closed her eyes and started playing the beat on the bar stool. When it was time for the guitar to come in, I played the first notes. I saw both girls smile as I went into the slide. Then, Ruby started in.

 _Hey, girl you know you drive me crazy. One look puts the rhythm in my head. Still I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down._

I smiled as we continued to play. Ruby was completely and utterly right. It was better to play with more instruments. Even if the drums was just a bar stool.

 _Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

I was in complete harmony with the two girls, more than I had ever been before and I was loving every minute of it. I looked over at Yang, banging away on the bar stool. She looked like she was having a blast doing it, smiling like a kid on Christmas as she played. Ruby, on the other hand, was a hell of a lot more relaxed as she nailed every lyric in the song.

 _One day she will tell you that she's had enough! He's coming 'round again!_

We played through the chorus one last time one last time before we came the end of the song. When we stopped playing, I was out of breath from playing so hard. It actually felt...good.

"Damn, Blake." Yang said, massaging her hands a bit. Most likely sore from banging on the bat stool. "My sister was right for once."

"Hey!" Ruby playfully slugged her sister in the shoulder. "I've been right more than once! Like when Weiss joined the band."

Yang laughed and rubbed her shoulder. "Yeah, you were right about her." She then looked over at me.

"So, Blake." she said, resting her chin on her hand. "What do you think? You in?"

I gave the biggest grin I ever gave in my entire life as I set Gambol down.

"You're damn right I am."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Blake?" I had Cinder on the phone as I was taking my smoke break. I had agreed to joining Ruby's band, but there was a few things I had to do. Telling Cinder I was moving out was one thing.

"Yep." I said, taking a drag off my cigarette. "I got all my shit in my car already and my key's in the apartment. I won't be coming back tonight."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised, but I can say that I'm going to miss you."

I blinked. That's not what I expected to hear from her.

"Well, I would ask you for this month's rent before you left, but Mercury said you already paid."

"Yep, gave my last check to him before I left. I should be all paid off."

"Alright." Cinder gave out a sigh. "I guess I'll see you around."

I drew another drag off my cigarette. "Bye, Cinder."

"Goodbye, Blake." After that she hung up. Flicking my cigarette onto the ground, I put my phone away and walked back inside the bar.

I sighed as I looked around. The bar only had a few patrons as usual, and Qrow were talking to Yang and Ruby, who were waiting for me to end my shift.

"Hey, Blake?" Sun tapped my shoulder. "Do you know why two band members from Bloodied Roses are in our bar?"

I grinned. "They're waiting for me to get off of work."

"What?!" Sun exclaimed. "You know them?!"

I smirked. This was going to make him so jealous.

"Yeah, not only that," I slid Port a shot of whiskey. "I'm their new guitarist."

Sun's jaw visibly dropped. "Uh..."

"My reaction as well." I laughed. "Tell Coco to forward my last pay check to my bank account."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Velvet walked in from the back of the bar.

"Yeah." I told her. "Tonight's my last night here."

Velvet was about as shocked as Sun was when I told him about my new job.

"W-Who's gonna manage the bar?" she asked.

"You are." I said. "I have not doubt that Coco will promote you when I'm gone." I looked over at both of them. "Take care of the bar and each other, ok?"

They nodded and gave me a group hug. I was surprised at the gesture, especially with Sun being just as much a people person as I am. But, I eventually hugged them back and told them to get back to work. They nodded and I walked out from behind the bar over to Yang and Ruby.

Ruby looked over at me. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep." I said. "Coco's gonna be pissed I'm gone, but she'll get over it."

"Hey, Blake." Qrow set down his beer. "I've been meaning to give this to you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a purple and black guitar pick. He set it down on the table in front of me.

"Found that outside a few days ago." he said. "I figured you would need an extra just in case you lose you other one."

I smiled and put the pick in my pocket. "Thanks, Qrow." I said, patting his shoulder. "Go easy on the booze, old man."

He waved me off and laughed. The girls said goodbye to their uncle and we headed out of the bar.

"Just follow us to the hotel, ok?" Yang said, getting into her car with Ruby.

I nodded and got in my car. We were pulling out of the lot when I looked back in the mirror and back at the bar. I was gonna miss that place, Velvet, Sun, Coco, everyone. But, this was my dream and I'm not letting it slip through my fingers.

I looked forward and followed Yang's car, awaiting the adventure that I was about to have.


	4. Breakfast With the Band

**Hello, everyone. Welcome back to Bloodied Roses. Let's begin!**

 **Chapter 4**

Me and the girls didn't get to the hotel until after 3 AM. I was beyond tired by then, my eyes fighting hard to stay open as I pulled into the hotel's parking lot. I got out of my car and looked over at Yang's car as it pulled in beside mine. Yang got out of her car and sighed.

"She fell asleep on me." she said, gesturing to the passenger seat.

I looked through the windshield of the car and, sure enough, Ruby was fast asleep. Her head was resting against the passenger side door and her mouth was open, which most likely meant she was snoring.

 _Great, I have to sleep in a room with someone who snores. There goes my sleep schedule._

Yang walked around the car to Ruby's door and loudly tapped on the window. Ruby jolted up, her eyes snapped open as she looked toward the sound. When she spotted Yang, she scowled at her and I couldn't help but give a light chuckle.

Ruby opened the door and got of the car. "I'm gonna get you back for that, sis." she said groggily.

Yang smiled and patted her sister's back. "Sure you will." she said.

I followed the sisters to a certain hotel room. Room 04, if I can remember correctly. Before Yang could even get her key out, the door opened and a white haired girl poked her head out.

"Where have you two been?!" she asked. "Glynda's been calling nonstop since 2! I don't know how to get her to stop!"

"Relax, Weiss." said Ruby. "We were getting someone."

She walked past Weiss and into the hotel room, where I could hear the faint ringing of a telephone stop with Ruby's answer.

Weiss looked over at me. "You must be the someone." she said.

"Yup!" Yang threw an arm around me. "Weiss, meet Blake, our new lead guitarist. Blake, this is Weiss Schnee, our kickass bassist."

Weiss stood there in silence for a moment, looking me over. I could tell she was contemplating if I looked like a professional guitarist, which I wasn't. I was hoping that I wouldn't have a problem with this bitch, cause I didn't feel like clocking a fellow band member in the jaw.

But, then Weiss smiled at me. "Welcome to the chaos." she said. "Hope you're not like the other douchebag guitarist that Ruby hired."

I chuckled. "I'm not that much of a douchebag, I can promise you that."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" We all turned towards the sound of Ruby screaming into the phone.

"Glynda, I just got my guitarist today. I can't have the concert pushed two days in advanced!"

"WHAT?!" Now Weiss and Yang were sharing Ruby's emotion. I was just standing in the doorway, not sure what was happening.

"Give me the fucking phone!" Yang said, reaching for the phone. Ruby smacked her hand away and waved her off.

"Glynda, we can't do that. Tell them we'll have to train our new guitarist...Yes, she good at what she does. Why would I hired someone who wasn't?...Glynda, don't make me beg for this...Alright, thank you. Goodbye."

Ruby hung up the phone and immediately fell backwards onto a bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Glynda just told me the people who own the venue we're playing at moved the date to Friday, which is two days from now." Ruby groaned. "And then she said we could do it!"

"We can't do that!" Weiss exclaimed. "Blake doesn't even know the songs we're planning to play!"

"I swear, with as smart as she is, she can be really stupid sometimes." Yang said, sitting down on the bed next to Ruby's.

"She's gonna try to move it back a day or so, but if not we have to start training Blake in the morning."

Weiss looked at the clock radio. "Ruby, it's 3AM. It's already morning." she said, with a slight smirk on her face.

Ruby groaned again. "Then in the fucking daylight. Just get some rest." She then turned over on her side and in a matter of seconds, started to snore softly.

 _At least she snores quietly._

"Jesus." I said. "I wish I could fall asleep that fast."

"That's what happens when your sleep schedule has been frantic for the past week." Yang chuckled as she covered her sister with a blanket. She then stretched and yawned.

"We should all get some sleep though." she said mid-yawn. "You especially, Blake. You have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded, yawning as well. I walked over to a bed and fell in it. Weiss and Yang were getting into their own beds when my eyes closed themselves and I drifted off.

* * *

"Yo, Blake. Rise and shine."

I stirred awake, opening my eyes and seeing a small dark figure in my vision, who I recognized as Ruby. From what light was coming through the curtains, I could tell it was early morning, a time where I'm usually not awake.

"You awake?" she asked.

I sat up and stretched out my arms and back. "I am now." I said, yawning. I reached over and turn on the lamp on the side of my bed. "What's up?"

"Well, it's almost daylight, Yang's off getting food, Weiss is still in bed and you're up now." Ruby smiled. "Get up. You need to start training ASAP."

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "Alright." I said. "What time is it?"

"Around 7:30. Come on, you're burning what little daylight we have right now."

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. "Alright, let me get my things out of my car."

"Already done." Ruby gestured to the small pile of clothes and my guitar and amp near my bed. I was kind of surprised to be completely honest, but I smiled.

"Don't like to waste time, do you?" I asked, jokingly.

Ruby shook her head. "My mom used to say, 'We have to little time in this world to waste it in bed.'" She smiled as she leaned with her back against the wall. "I learned a lot of things from her. But, enough about that. Get dressed and get your butt back out here so we can start your training."

I chuckled. "Alright, alright." I grabbed a grey tank-top and a black pair of faded jeans and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. I was really excited about practicing with an actual band, enough though the practice was kinda rushed due to the schedule. But, I didn't care. Practice was practice.

When I got dressed and out of the bathroom, Yang was just walking into the hotel room with a bag from a fast food place, along with four cups of coffee.

"Morning, Yang." I greeted the blonde.

Yang set the bag down on the nightstand next to Weiss' bed and nodded in greeting. "She hasn't woken up yet?" she asked.

"I was about to wake her up." Ruby held up a blood red electric guitar that was hooked into an amp. I felt a smirk spread across my face as she told me to crank up the volume on the amp. I turned that son of a bitch as high as it would go and set it right next to Weiss' bed, giving Ruby the signal to let it rip.

With one swift strum of the strings, Ruby's guitar blared with the loudest noise I could've ever hear that early in the morning. I heard Weiss shriek as she bolted upwards, her blanket flying off the bed along with, well everything else around her. The girls and I couldn't help ourselves. We burst out laughing.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed. "What the fuck!?" No of us could even respond, we were laughing so hard.

Weiss got up out of bed with a huff and turned off the amp. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?!" she exclaimed.

"Aw, c'mon, Weiss." Yang said, being the first one to calm down. "It was just a harmless prank."

"Tell that to my ears." Weiss rubbed her ears. "Talk about a wake up call."

Ruby took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "God, I haven't laughed that hard in weeks." she said.

I had to take a couple of breaths, actually getting lightheaded from laughing that much.

"Alright." Yang clapped her hands. "I brought some breakfast and coffee. What do you say we chow down, then get some practice in?"

"I'm game." Ruby said.

"Sure" I said. Weiss only nodded, already taking a drink out of a cup she got from Yang.

We all grabbed our food and drinks and settled down to eat. We actually had a decent conversation about the our instruments. Yang's had gone into enormous detail about her custom 5-piece drum set that was currently in her car. Ruby had already said that she got her guitar from Yang. Weiss simply said she had a snow white bass guitar that she found in a garage sale.

"What about you, Blake?" Yang asked, mouth full of muffin. "How'd you get your guitar?"

I set my coffee down and dusted my hands on my jeans. "I bought from a store when I was seventeen." I said. "Had ever since. That's all. Nothing special."

"Well, these two say that you're pretty good at it." said Weiss. "Let's see how well you play with an entire band."

"That sounds like fun. I'm gonna go grab my stuff." Yang dusted crumbs off of her hands. At that moment, the hotel room's phone started to go off. "Fucking hell!" Yang exclaimed. "Someone always has to fucking call before we practice." She then walked out of the room and slammed the door slightly.

"I'll grab it." Weiss said, picking the phone off the stand and answering it.

"Hello?...Oh hey, Nora. What's up?...Alright, one second." Weiss tossed Ruby the phone. "Nora wants to talk to you. Don't know how she got the hotel room's number though."

Ruby smiled and held the phone up to her ear. "Wassup, Nora!...Nothing much. Just training my new guitarist...Oh, really? That's awesome...Yeah, I'll see what the girls think and get back to you after practice, ok?...Alright, talk to you soon. Bye."

Ruby hung up the phone and tossed back to Weiss, who put it back on the stand.

"What did Nora want?" asked Weiss.

"The band's doing a charity concert next month." Ruby said. "Nora was wondering if we want in."

"Next month?" I said. "Won't that complicate things with the tour?"

"Not if Glynda pushes the tour date back a bit. She can't say no if it's for charity."

"What charity is it for?" Yang asked, just walking in with bass and snare drum under her arms.

"Nora didn't say. Just said something about kids."

"Yep, Glynda won't say no to that."

"Alright, enough about our manager!" Weiss said, bass guitar in hand. "Let's get some practice in."

"Alright, princess. Hold your horses." Ruby said to the impatient girl. "Yang's still gotta set up her drum set and Blake's gotta study the note sheets."

Ruby turned to a certain suitcase and opened it, revealing nothing but packets of guitar notes. She shuffled through the papers before taking out two packets and holding them out to me.

"Tabs or chords?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "Whichever." I said. "I can read both."

Ruby nodded and handed me the chord sheets. I took a look at the first sheet. The song was titled, _"U+Ur Hand"_ and, I have to admit, the title made me giggle since I've listened to this song before and knew what it was about.

It only took me about ten minutes to do it, but by the time I had all the chords memorized in my head, Yang had brought in her drum set and was just getting finished setting it up. It was a dark yellow with a pure black trim. It also had a emblem painted on the front of the bass drum. Two crossed roses dripping with blood, basically screaming the name of the band.

In my opinion, I thought it was pretty badass.

"Alright." I set the notes down on the nightstand near my bed and picked up my guitar. "I'm ready."

Ruby gave me a questionable look. "That was quick." she said. "You sure you know everything?"

I gave her a smug smirk, setting my fingers on the starting chord. "Hell yeah." I said. "You girls ready?"

Yang, now all set up and sitting behind her drums, twirled her drumsticks in her fingers.

"Hell yeah!" she said. "Let's make some noise!"

Ruby laughed lightly and stood up. She closed her eyes and stayed quiet for a moment and then pointed at Yang who started the song off with me and Weiss starting a few seconds later.

 _Check it out. Going out. On the late night. Lookin' tight, feelin' nice. It's a cock fight. I can tell. I just know that it's going down. Tonight._

I've heard this song before, but let me tell you, it sounds a hell of a lot better when you experience the live version. I'm not talking about the live version on CDs where you can slightly hear the music over the crowd. I'm talking the up close and in person live version.

 _I'm not here for your entertainment! You really wanna mess with me tonight! Just stop and take a second! I was fine before you walked into my life! Cause you know it's over before it began._

Weiss was standing next to me while we played, nodding her head along with the beat. Not needing to look at what's was playing, I looked over at her. Her fingers were all over her fret board, hitting every note at the precise moments needed. I'm no expert in bass playing, but she looked like she knew what she was doing, which I don't doubt to this day.

I turned my head to the left to see Yang banging away on her drum set. She looked like she was having a hell of a lot more fun playing her drums than banging on a stray bar stool. I couldn't blame her. Having an excuse to make that much noise, I'd be having the time of my life.

I then looked at Ruby. I had to crack a smile when I saw her singing into a hairbrush. She caught me looking at her and smiled at me as she sang.

 _In the corner with your boys. You bet up five bucks to get the girl that just walked in, but she thinks you suck. We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see. So, quit spilling your drinks on me! You know you are high-fivin', talkin' shit, but you're going home alone, aren't ya?_

We played the chorus one last time before ending the song. Yang tossed her drumsticks in the air and caught them as they came down.

"Well, that was awesome!" she said, wearing a gigantic grin on her face.

"I'd have to agree." Weiss said calmly. "Next song?"

Ruby started to speak, but the hotel phone started to ring again.

"Oh, come on!" Yang exclaimed. "Who the fuck is it now?!"

"Calm down, Yang." Ruby sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?...Oh, hey Glynda...Yeah, sure. We can head over there. What time?...Now? Alright, we'll be there in an hour tops...Bye."

Ruby hung up the phone and placed it back on the stand. "Alright, pack up, girls." she said.

"What did Glynda want?" asked Weiss.

"Wants to talk to us about the concert and she wants to meet Blake." Ruby opened the door. "Come on, she promised to pay for drinks at the place she's at!"

Well, I didn't know who this Glynda person was, but I was sold on the drinks.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please follow and favorite. Also, if you want a song to feature in future chapters, leave them in your review and I will see if I can fit them into the story. As always, see you on the flip side, my fellow Riders. Peace!**


	5. Meeting the Manager

**Hello, everyone. Welcome back to Bloodied Roses. I can't believe this story is almost at 100 followers. That's...wow. I'm honestly surprised that this story is doing so well. Anyway, enough of me babbling. Let's get on with the story!**

 **Chapter 5**

"So, Glynda is the band's manager?" I was in the passenger seat of Yang's car when we pulled up to a small bar/diner. It honestly looked like a apartment complex more than a business because it was long as hell and had a lot of doors.

"Yeah." Ruby said as we all got out of the car. "Keep in mind that she seems a bit uppity to be a rock band's manager, but she's only like that cause of her job."

"Managing two bands and being the producer of our record label gives her that right." Weiss said. "Just don't act stupid and she'll be alright."

I nodded and followed the girls into the diner. It was smaller than it looked outside, which didn't really surprise me. Most buildings are like that. The place wasn't all that packed, so at least it wasn't crowded.

The waiting staff did look a little bored, though.

The girls lead me over to the bar, where a blonde wearing a black opened dress jacket with a white undershirt and black dress pants. She looked like she was professional, but comfortable.

"Yo, Glynda!" Ruby called over to the blonde.

Glynda looked up at the sound of Ruby's voice and nodded in greeting.

"Sit." she said, gesturing to the seats next to her. "We have a lot to discuss today."

We sat on the barstools next to Glynda, Weiss and me on one side and Ruby and Yang on the other. The bartender came over and asked if we wanted anything to drink.

"Drinks are on me." Glynda said. "Just nothing alcoholic, please. I'd like a conversation where none of you are drunk."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Glynda." she said. "I'm not gonna get shit-faced off of one beer."

"But, you will get shit-faced off of four or five shots of vodka." I said, earning a mock glare from the red-head.

Glynda ended up giving in and Yang ordered us beers. The bartender nodded and handed each of us a bottle of Budweiser.

Glynda looked over at me. "This is completely obvious," she started. "but you must be the new guitarist."

I nodded and reached around Weiss to shake Glynda's hand. "Blake Belladonna." I introduced myself.

"Glynda Goodwitch." she shook my hand. "I hope you won't cause trouble like that Winchester degenerate."

"I wont. I've heard that he was kind of a douchebag." I said.

"Kind of?" Yang laughed. "The guy had a fucking God complex and his head up his ass. Would've cleaned his clock if Weiss didn't beat me to the punch."

I gave Weiss a confused look. She just shrugged and took a drink. I swear, she looked innocent enough compared to Yang when I first saw her.

 _I guess first impressions aren't always everything._

"Enough of that, please." Glynda sighed. "I need to talk to you about the concert in Mountain Glenn." At that moment, Glynda had all of our attention as she continued.

"I wasn't able to change the date of the concert. The venue has another band playing that day, so that's a no-go." That earned a groan from each of us. "However," Glynda continued. "there is good news with the VIP passes you wanted me to send."

Yang and Ruby perked up when Glynda said that. "Did she confirm?" Yang asked.

"Raven said, and I quote, I wouldn't miss my girls being complete badasses for anything."

Yang and Ruby high-fived each other and did a little celebration dance that I had to chuckle at. From what it sounded like, Raven was their mother and didn't get to see them very often.

"Onto the next state of business, if you please." Glynda looked over at me when the girls had finished dancing. "Ms. Belladonna. Ruby tells me that you're an expert in your craft. Tell me, how long have you been playing?"

I necked my beer and took a breath as I thought it over. "Well, I'm 25 now and I've been playing since I was seventeen, so that would be eight years."

Glynda nodded. "And you haven't thought about going professional until now?"

"Well, my life was hectic back then, so I didn't have the time to join or start a band."

"I just gotta say," Ruby said. "eight years of practice is fucking impressive and the way you play certainly show it."

I nodded. "Thanks, Ruby."

"Well, I do tend take these girls' word from time to time, this being one of those times." Glynda adjusted her glasses. "But I will say this: If you so much as do one stupid thing that gives the band a bad name, I will see that you are tossed out literally. Understood?"

I was honestly surprised at what the older blonde said. I didn't know if it was a threat or a bluff, but I wasn't gonna take that chance.

"Understood." I said.

"Good." Glynda said. "Now, I would imagine that you have a lot of practice from the show. I would suggest you get on it."

"Yep. Let's go, girls." Ruby hopped out of her seat gestured for us to follow. "Always a pleasure seeing you, Glynda!" She called back as we made our way out of the diner. Glynda only nodded.

I have to admit, I was kind of afraid of Glynda.

* * *

When we got back to the hotel room, it was nothing but constant practicing. I learned songs that I didn't even know existed. It was exhausting and it was strenuous.

It was the best day of my fucking life.

Me and the girls had just finished playing a song and I flexed my fingers a bit to get the kinks out.

"Is it me," Yang said, twirling one of her drumsticks in her fingers. "or does our music sound a hell of a lot better when we have a guitarist who actually know what she's doing?"

"You mean unlike Cardin?" Ruby chuckled and took a drink of water.

"What was Cardin like?" I asked. "You guys keep saying that he's a giant jackass."

"Well, grab some popcorn." Ruby said, sitting down next to me. "There are a few very interesting stories."

"More like hilarious." Yang said.

"Which story to tell, though?" Ruby thought for a second, then snapped her fingers. "The Broken Nose story."

Weiss and Yang started to laugh. "Yes!" Weiss thrust her fist in the air. "Tell that one."

"Ok," Ruby looked back at me. "So, we were just getting done with a concert in Haven. Beautiful place, by the way. Me and the girls are signing CDs, posters, skin, excreta excreta. This one guy wanted the entire band to sign his band tee. No problem, right? Wrong. We go to sign it and Cardin walks up and just pushes the guy out of the way to get to the stand we were at. Now, Cardin at this point was high off of his ego and God complex, so when the guy said that he was about to kick his ass for that, he just laughed it off."

Ruby took a break to give a light chuckle before continuing. "Five fucking seconds later, Cardin is on his ass holding a bloody nose."

My eyes widened and I gave out a laugh. "The guy hit him?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Yang said. "Cardin was just standing there with a shit-eating grin and the dude calmly walked up to him, sighed, and decked him right in the face." Yang made the movement like she was punching someone in the face.

I had to laugh. I'm sorry, but when you hear about a douchebag getting what he deserves, you gotta laugh a little bit.

"Alright, enough about Cardin." Weiss said. "Let's get one more song in for the night."

"Alright, I'm down." Yang drummed on her snare a bit. "Let's play _Theater._ "

"Oh, haven't played that one in a while!" Ruby said, grinning like a madman.

"Then let's do it!" Weiss set her fingers on her fret board and turned to me. "You know the notes?"

I smiled and tapped the side of my head. "Studied them when we came back." I said. "All up here."

Weiss nodded and we all got ready to play the song. Yang counted us down with her drumsticks and me, Weiss and Yang started playing. A few seconds in, Ruby took a breath and jumped in.

 _My life is a musical. I know how to put on a pretty pathetic show. But, I hide backstage, keep the curtains closed cause I'm scared. I'm scared._

I couldn't help but smile when we played. I usually never did that, always lazer-focused on the notes I had to play. But, apparently I was kid during Christmas because I couldn't stop smiling when I played with the girls.

Might make me look strange, but it's not I'm hurting anyone.

 _I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd! I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line like this is it!_

I didn't need to look at my guitar, so I looked around. Yang was giving off a lot more energy than when we first started playing today, banging her head along with the beat. I honestly thought she was gonna bang her head off her drum set a few times during the song.

Without warning, Ruby jumped over to Weiss and held the hairbrush she was using as a microphone between them. Weiss got the notion and joined Ruby.

 _And the sad thing is we're all in on the action! We're all holding our breath waiting for a reaction! You play your part and I'll be playing with matches! And if you want a show you can follow the ashes!_

I was actually astonished when Weiss started singing with Ruby. Those girls have some pipes, I can tell you that.

We played the chorus one more time before I rang out the final note. Yang threw he drumsticks in the air and caught them as they came down.

"That's one way to end a night!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, ladies." Ruby tossed her hairbrush onto the dresser. "Get some rest. We set off for the show Mountain Glenn tomorrow."

"Even if I get sleep tonight," Weiss took off her guitar and fell backwards onto her bed. "I'm still sleeping through the ride."

"Whatever floats your boat, princess." Ruby flopped into her own bed, giving off a giant sigh of relief.

I took of Gambol and put her in her case that was over by the dresser. I heard Yang literally jump into bed with a loud squeak of the bedsprings.

"Excited for tomorrow, Blake?" she asked I turned to fall into my own bed.

"Yeah." I said, climbing into my bed. "But I'm also exhausted."

"I hear you there." Yang chuckled.

"I can hear you too." We heard Weiss say. "So, be quiet."

I chuckled at that and got comfortable and eventually fell asleep, tired and extremely excited.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please follow and favorite. Also, let me know in the reviews what songs you want to see in the story. As always, I'll see you guys on the flip side! Peace!**


	6. Concert in the Mountains Part 1

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back to Bloodied Roses! I'm not gonna waste my time babbling to you guys, so let's get started with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Concert in the Mountains Part 1**

 _HOOOOOONK!_

That was the annoyingly loud sound I jolted up in my bed at the sound of. I could feel my eyes popping out of my head and my heart trying to pound out of my chest.

Needless to say, that scared the shit out of me.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Ruby walked past my bed. She was fully dressed in her usual colors, red t-shirt and black pants, and carrying her guitar case and a suitcase toward the door. "Time to head out."

That woke me up the rest of the way. I jumped out of bed and grabbed a set out clothes out of my suitcase. Throwing the black hoodie over my grey tank-top and putting on dark purple jeans, I grabbed my guitar case, making sure I had my pick and amp in hand.

I heard Yang groaning as she started waking up. "Are we leaving already?" she asked.

I looked over to her as I slung my guitar over my shoulder. My god, I've never seen bed hair as bad as hers. Her blonde locks were going every which way and her tired expression wasn't exactly helping her situation.

"Yes, Yang." Weiss walked out of the bathroom, mostly likely finished getting dressed. "Hurry up. Mountain Glenn is 6 hours away. We can't afford to be late."

Yang yawned and hopped out of bed, slowly trudging towards the bathroom. I shook my head and chuckled a little.

I grabbed my stuff and followed Weiss. "Is she always like that in the morning?" I asked her. "I didn't see her like that yesterday."

"Just on concert days." Weiss said as we walked outside. In front of our hotel room was a rather large black and silver bus. It had the band's logo and name on the side of the bus that I could see.

The only thing I couldn't see was my car. or Yang's car, for that matter.

"Um..." I started, looking around the parking lot. "Where the hell is my car?"

Weiss looked around the parking lot as well. Then, walked over to the bus and opened the door.

"Hey, Ruby!" she called into the bus. "Did Glynda have the cars taken to Mountain Glenn last night?"

"Yeah." Ruby called back from within the bus. "She let me know this morning. I'm surprised the tow trucks didn't wake us up."

Weiss turned back to me. "That's where they are." she said. "No need to panic."

"A little heads up would've been nice, though." I mumbled, as I walked onto the bus.

When I first saw this bus, I had thought that it would be like a standard bus. Not as a fucking hotel on wheels. I saw couches instead of bus seats, a little dining room, and a bedroom in the back of the bus with a giant fucking bed that took up most of the room.

Ruby saw the wide-eyed look on my face and nudged my shoulder with a smile. "Awesome, right?" she asked.

I looked at Ruby and smiled back. "I know where I want to live from now on." I said.

Ruby laughed and moved further into the bus. She opened a compartment in between two of the couches and set her guitar and amp in it.

"Just put your things in there." she said as walked forward a few steps and fell backwards on one of the couches, kicking her feet up and resting her hands behind her head.

I walked over and set my things in the compartment, though I kept my guitar out and set it on the couch I sat on.

"Gonna practice on the way there?" Ruby asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. I still gotta few things to memorize."

"Well, call me over if you need any help with anything." Ruby sighed and closed her eyes. "If I'm not asleep, that is."

I nodded just as Weiss climbed onto the bus. She set her suitcases, guitar, and amp in a separate compartment and headed straight for the back of the bus, where she, quite literally, jumped facefirst onto the bed.

I looked back at the room and cocked an eyebrow. "She seemed awake a few seconds ago."

"If given the chance, she'll pass out anywhere." Ruby said. "She works her ass off, even on small stuff."

"She seems like that type of person." I started to tune my guitar.

Ruby sighed and looked out the window of the bus. "What the hell is taking Yang so long?" she asked out loud. "We got to go."

"She's probably taking care of the mass of bed-head she has." I said.

Ruby closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "I wish she would cut that mane of hers." she said. "Or sleep in a ponytail, at least."

"Cutting it's not gonna happen, sis." Yang walked into the bus. Her hair was in order, if you count her hair being half combed with the hairbrush stuck in a sea of blonde locks in order.

"Figured as much." Ruby rolled her eyes and chuckled as her sister sat next to her, moving her feet so she could sit on the couch.

"Where's Weiss?" she asked. "She pass out already?"

"Yep." Ruby jerked her thumb to the back of the bus. "Out like a light, it would seem."

"Alright, ladies." a male's voice called to us from the driver's seat of the bus. "Got everything? We're on a tight schedule."

"We're all good, Roy." Ruby called back to him. "Hit it!"

The brown haired man looked back towards us and gave a thumbs up. "You got it" Roy turned back around and I felt the bus shift into gear.

"Mountain Glenn, here we come!" Yang shouted as the bus started to move.

* * *

It had been a surprisingly quiet 5 hours into the trip. Ruby and Yang were either sleeping or doing something else while I was reading note sheets and practicing my ass off. Weiss spent the entire time sleeping up until Roy hit the brakes because a deer ran out in front of the bus. I nearly lost my grip on my guitar as the bus jerked forward. Yang didn't even wake up or even move an inch at the sudden movement, though Ruby was less than pleased at nearly falling off her couch. Weiss walked of the bedroom with a pissed off look on her face and told Roy to take it easy in the most annoyed tone I've heard her talk in so far. Then, she went right back to bed.

"If she could get paid to sleep, she'd be a millionaire by now." Ruby said, getting back to her original position on the couch.

I chuckled and set Gambol down on the couch, stretching out my arms and yawning a bit.

"Finally, she takes a break." Ruby joked.

I rolled my eyes. "I need to practice a bit more if I'm gonna play tonight." I said.

'Have you ever played in front of a crowd?" Ruby asked.

"Once, but it was when I was 17 and in front of family members. Not in front of a stadium full of strangers."

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah, stage fright can be a bitch." she said. "It's pretty easy to get over it when you've gone on stage enough times."

I rolled my eyes. "That helps." I said, sarcastically.

Ruby chuckled. "Listen, kitty cat." she said. "There's a really simple way to get over stage fright."

"And what would that be?" I asked. "I don't feel like pissing myself when I get on stage."

"Look, all you got to do is either pretend that the crowd's not there or do what I do and let the adrenaline take over."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Adrenaline?"

"Yeah." Ruby stood up and walked over to me. "The trick we use is getting pumped up right before the show. You know, jumping up and down, acting crazy and all that shit. Kinda like how football players get ready for a game."

I pondered that for a minute. I've never been the energetic type, being quiet and relaxed most of the time. I didn't know if I would be able to put out the energy the girls do.

Talk about second guessing last minute.

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed that Ruby had her hand held out to me.

"Come on." she said. "We're gonna practice getting your blood pumping a bit."

I sighed and grabbed her hand, letting her help me up. Maybe this wouldn't be such bad thing.

"Might want to start grabbing your things, ladies!" Roy called from the driver's seat. "We have arrived!"

Me and Ruby went straight to the window. Roy was right. In front of my eyes was a gigantic stadium with tons of people lined up outside. Some people were even leaving their place in line or getting off their cars to come chase the bus as it drove through the parking lot.

Needless to say, I had a mini heart attack.

"Holy shit." I whispered as I took in the shear amount of people.

"Yo!" Ruby yelled as she gathered her things from her compartment. "Yang! Weiss! Wake the fuck up! It's showtime!"

Yang stirred awake and sat up from her spot on the couch. Weiss, on the other hand, almost immediately dashed out of the bedroom and started gathering her things. I, on the other hand, was a little nervous as I grabbed my guitar. How the fuck was I gonna even play tonight with all these people in the audience?

"Blake, you alright?" Yang waved a hand in front of my face and I came out of my thoughts.

"Yeah...I'm fine." I said, putting Gambol in it's case. "Just a little nervous."

"Oh, you'll be fine." she said, patting me on the back. "Come on. We've got to go."

I nodded and slung the guitar case over my shoulder. Nervous or not, we had a show to do.

* * *

The backstage of the stadium was extremely hectic. People were running and shouting back and forth, trying to get their jobs done. After handing our instruments off to be prepped for the show, the girls and I were being led through the chaos by one of the stage hands, I think his name was Junior.

"Glynda is waiting for you in the dressing room." he said as we walked with him. "I think she's with someone else, but I can't remember."

"How is Glynda doing this evening?" Ruby asked.

"She's being her usual." Junior stopped at a door with a small yellow star on it. "I wouldn't piss her off though."

"You never piss Glynda off." Weiss said. "That's something everyone should know."

Junior only nodded and left, probably having more important shit to do than talk to us. Ruby opened the door and we walked into the room, where Gylnda and black haired woman were waiting for us.

Ruby and Yang immediately rushed forward to grasp the woman in a tight hug. The woman stumbled back a bit, but quickly recovered and returned the hug.

"I should've known that was going to happen." she said with a smile. "How are my girls?"

"Happy now that you're here!" Ruby exclaimed. "We haven't seen you in forever, mom!"

I quickly reminded myself that Ruby and Yang's mother, Raven, was attending the concert. Now, I could put a face to the name.

"Mom, you remember Weiss." Yang said as both girls finally let go of their mother.

Raven smiled and extended her hand towards Weiss. "It's nice to see you again, Weiss." she said.

Weiss shook Raven's hand with a small grin on her face. "You too, Raven." she said.

"And this," Ruby walked over to me and put an arm around me. "is our new guitarist, Blake Belladonna."

I gave a small smile and extended my hand towards Raven. "It's nice to meet you, miss." I said.

Raven chuckled and shook my hand. "Oh, you don't have to use formalities with me." she said. "Just call me Raven."

"I hate to break up the reunion," Glynda stood up and adjusted her glasses. "but you girls must get ready for the show. Outfits are on the rack in the corner and you're on in thirty."

"Got it, Glynda." Ruby gave her a thumbs up as her and Raven started leaving the room.

"I'll be in the front row." Raven said. "Knock 'em dead, girls." She gave us a wink and closed the door.

"Alright, girls." Ruby clapped her hands together to get our attention. "Grab something to wear and meet outside the room." At that, we bombarded the clothes rack in search of something to wear. I think that I was having the most trouble finding something to wear because the girls were only there for a few seconds before heading to different spots of the room to change. After a few minutes of looking, I had settled on a simple black tank-top and grey pants. Not wanting to waste time, I quickly got changed and headed out of the room.

"Blake, get over here." Ruby motioned for me to join her and the girls in a little circle. I hurried over and stood between Yang and Weiss.

"Alright, gals." Ruby clapped her hands together. "First concert of the tour. We gotta knock it out of the park. Y'all memorized the playlist we're doing tonight?"

We all nodded. I had memorized the playlist on the way there and practiced the songs accordingly.

"Good." Ruby said. "Now, a quick thing before we go out there." She turned to me. "This is Blake's first time performing to a large audience. We're gonna try to get her adrenaline going so she's not that nervous, kay?"

The other girls nodded and turned towards me. To be completely honest, I was a little nervous of they were about to do.

"Blake," Yang said. "first thing you're gonna want to do is loosen up your muscles. Like this." Yang started bouncing in place and shaking her arms and head all about.

"Ok..." I started copying what Yang was doing. It was helping to an extent, but I wasn't feeling an adrenaline rush just yet.

"Alright, Blake." Weiss put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I stopped and looked at her. "You're loosened up enough."

"Now, I want you to repeat after me, ok?" It was Ruby's turn now. "I've got this. Just say that with me."

"Ok. I've got this." I said with her.

Ruby rubbed her ear. "I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. Shout it out!"

I was confused at first, but I did it anyway. "I've got this!"

"I still can't hear you! Louder!"

"I've got this!"

"LOUDER!"

"I'VE GOT THIS SON OF A BITCH!" That last part came out of nowhere, but I was getting pumped up. To this day, I still don't know how that worked.

"THEN LET'S ROCK THIS FUCKER!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs. She took a breath and put out her hand. "Hands in, girls."

We all put our hands on top of each other's in the middle of our little circle. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, just waiting for an outlet.

"Roses on three!" Ruby said. "One...two...three..."

We all threw our hands in the air and screamed at the top of our lungs.

" **ROSES!** "

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter's gonna be nothing but non-stop rocking, so be prepared for that. If you're new, follow and favorite. Also, leave some song suggestions in the reviews. Who knows? It could be feature in the story. As always, see you on the flip side, Riders! Peace!**


	7. Concert in the Mountains Part 2

**Holy hell! I'm back from the dead! Sorry for the long wait, everyone. Life's been a bitch and so is my computer. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Concert in the Mountains Part 2**

The walk onstage was a lot shorter than I expected it to be, only a few seconds. The adrenaline that was now pumping through my body, along with making me jittery as hell, was helping me through the stage fright.

Only a little bit.

I was still scared as hell that I was going to choke up in front of everyone. I mean, the only thing that separated us from the audience was a giant black curtain. It must have been made out of the thinnest material ever because I could hear the chants and cheers of the entire audience.

 _"Shit, that sounds like a lot of people."_ I remember thinking to myself. _"What if I mess up in front of everyone here? I'll make the band a fucking laughing stock!"_

I closed my eyes and shook those thoughts out of my head. _"No, can't think like that. Gotta stay confident._ _"_

I picked up my guitar and strummed a couple of strings to make sure it was tuned. I saw Ruby and Weiss doing the same thing with their guitars. Yang was doing the same thing with her drum set, drumming a little beat to make sure everything sounded right.

Ruby slung her guitar strap around her shoulder and walked over to the mic, tapping it twice. There was a bit of feedback, but nothing major. Although, that did cause the lights in the theater to dim and the crowd to start yelling louder.

I sighed and started jumping in place, getting myself prepared. "Here we go." I said to myself.

Ruby got right on the mic and shouted as loud as she could. "Hey! Can everyone hear me?!"

The crowd went completely fucking nuts. I even saw parts of the curtain move due to people hitting it, which made me chuckle a bit. Never knew people could be this excited.

I thought Ruby was going to say something else to the crowd. Instead, she smiled and turned towards us, giving the signal to start. I took a deep breath and looked over at Yang, who nodded and started to tap her drumsticks together.

On the fourth tap, me, Weiss, and Yang started playing our parts. I only had a few slide notes for the most of the song, so I wasn't worried. A few seconds later, Ruby joined in with her guitar. The curtain fell right as she started to play, revealing us to the crowd. I think everyone in the crowd started screaming at the top of their lungs when they saw us.

Just then, Ruby stepped up to the mic and we went into the first verse.

 _Love the way that your heart breaks. From every injustice and deadly fate. Praying it all be new and living like it all depends on you!_

As we went into the chorus, I found myself banging my head a little and tapping my foot to the beat. I smiled, completely enjoying myself as we played through the chorus and into the second verse.

 _Love that you're never satisfied. With face value wisdom and happy lies. You take what they say and go back and cry! You're so close to me that you nearly died!_

The girls and I played through the chorus again. I looked over at the girls and saw that they were completely entranced by the music they played. They moved in sync, never missing a beat as they played. I nearly stopped playing just to admire them.

 _They don't have to understand you. Be still. (Be still.) Wait and know I understand you. Be still. Be still!_

I almost forgot that the end of the song was a longer version of the chorus, so I nearly fucked up during the first bit of it. We got through the entire song and the crowd started screaming. I couldn't help but crack a smile at the crowd's excitement.

And the fact that I made it through the first song without fucking up.

Ruby stepped up to the mic and tapped it twice. The feedback from the mic got the crowd's attention and they quieted down, though I don't think anyone could tell the difference because some people were still cheering.

"How's everyone doing tonight!?" Ruby shouted into the mic. The crowd responded by shouting as loudly as they could, which made my ears twitch a bit.

"Did the opening band treat you guys well?" Ruby asked the crowd. Again, more cheering erupted from the crowd as a response. I had to smile at their enthusiasm.

"Good!" Ruby said to the crowd, then began to walk towards me with the mic. I cocked an eyebrow as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new guitarist, Ms. Blake Belladonna!" she said. I immediately felt my face flare up as the crowd started to cheer again. I've never had this kind of introduction before, but I kind of liked it.

Ruby pointed the mic at me so I could say something. I barely got it out, but I just waved and gave a casual, "Hey, how's it going?" I guess it got over the sound of the crowd because they started cheering louder. Some people were even waving back at me, causing my smile to broaden.

Ruby took her arm off my shoulder and began walking back the the mic stand. "This is actually her first time on a stage like this," she said, setting the mic back on the stand. "so how about we hop back into the music so you guys can see what she can do?" The crowd cheered and Ruby put two fingers behind her right ear. "I don't think think I heard you. I asked if you want to hop back into the music?!" she shouted. I actually flinched a bit when the crowd gave their loudest scream of the night so far.

"That's what I like to hear!" Ruby shouted. She then turned to us and flashed us the number four, as in the fourth song on the playlist. We all got ready as Yang hit her drumsticks together. After the fourth hit, I began to play the notes of the song as Ruby sang along.

 _It kills me not to notice, but I've all but just forgotten what the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them! As the telling signs of age rain down, a single tear is dropping through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten!_

After that, the rest of the girls started playing. I had gotten a little more comfortable and started to move around a little on the stage, which was the same thing Weiss was doing. Ruby was moving as well, when she didn't have any lyrics to sing for a few seconds. I wasn't all too energetic in my movements like they were, except in my fingers, but I highly doubt that anyone would even care as long as I didn't stop playing.

 _But seldom do these words ring true, when I'm constantly failing you. Like walls that we just can't break through until they disappear!_

Weiss had joined in with Ruby with a bit of the lyrics right before the chorus. The crowd went wild again when they sang together. I didn't blame them. The girls sounded amazing.

 _That's when she said "I don't hate you, boy. I just want to save you while there's still something left to save! (woah, woah) That's when I told her, "I love you, girl, but I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have! Woah, woah!_

I felt myself do a little hop as we started the next verse. It was like I was getting more and more comfortable and energetic as we continued to play. I even started doing a little dance with my feet as I played. I saw Ruby look over at me from the corner of my eye. She must have seen the dance I was doing because she smiled at me before going back to the lyrics. I will admit, I think I blushed when she looked away, but I kept playing.

 _Bathed in flames, we held the brand! Uncurled the fingers in your hand! Pressed into a flesh-like sand! Now, do you understand?!_

The motions that I made during the song were making my head spin, but in the good way. My fingers were flying all over my fret board, my feet were moving on their own at this point, and my head was bobbing up and down like a goddamn bobble-head figure. I kept thinking that I was putting too much effort into my movements, but the sound of the music we were playing pushed those thoughts out of my head and told me to go with my gut.

 _One thousand miles away! There's nothing left to say! There's so much left that I don't know! We never had a choice! This world makes too much noise! It takes me under! It takes me under once again!_

I got to take a little break as Ruby took over in a short instrumental part. She wasn't even looking at her guitar as she strummed along the strings, her eyes closed and her face focused, as if she was one with the music she was playing. After her instrumental bit, we played through the chorus one more time before ending the song. The crowd cheered loudly, wanting more. And we were more than happy to oblige.

The rest of the concert was nearly a blur at that point. We played to our hearts' content with songs like _Theatre_ and _Headstrong,_ a song I never even heard of before meeting the girls. My fingers felt as if they were on fire and my forearms ached like a bitch, but it was all worth it for the feeling I was experiencing. The feeling of being on that stage and playing my heart out just overlapped over the stage fright. It was incredible. No other words could describe it.

I was flexing my fingers after playing _Truth_ , trying to get all the kinks out of them, when Ruby stepped off of the mic and walked over to me. She smiled and playfully punched my shoulder. "Havin' fun yet?" she asked.

"The most fun I've had in forever." I said, a smile impossible to keep off my face shaping my lips. "This is awesome!"

Ruby's smile broadened. "Sweet. Ready to end this with a bang?"

"You're damn right." I said, although I secretly didn't want that night to end.

Ruby then walked back to the mic, flashing us eight fingers, before tapping the mic and shouting, "You guys enjoying yourselves tonight?!" The crowd cheered loudly in response, a sound I was quickly getting used to.

"Awesome!" Ruby continued. "Unfortunately, we're running out of time for tonight, so how about we end this shit out with a bang?!" The cheering got even louder. "That's what I like to hear!" Ruby then turned around and gave me a thumbs up, signaling me to start the last song of the night. I took a deep breath before playing the first note, letting it ring out until the four of us clashed together in the opening part. We played together for a few seconds before me and Ruby picked it back up right a few seconds before she started singing.

 _Lay beside me, tell me what they've done. Speak the words I wanna hear to make my demons run. The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true. If you can understand the me, then I can understand the you!_

I wasn't moving around all that much during this song. It didn't call for it. This song was a lot more mellow than the previous one we played that night, but it was the mellowness of it that made it extravagant.

It was the prefect song to end out a night of excitement.

 _What I felt! What I've known! Turn the pages! Turn to stone! Behind the door. Should I open it for you? Yeah, what I felt! What I've known. Sick and tired, I stand alone! Could you be there? 'Cause I'm the one who waits for you! Because you're unforgiven too!_

I took a look around the stage as we played. The girls looked focused, as usual, but there was also a somewhat relaxed vibe around us. Hell, even Yang was mellowed out. Ruby went into the second verse without a hitch.

The way she played, the amount of emotion she put into her songs as she sang. It was just amazing to watch, like a hard-rock butterfly taking flight for the first time. Although, I know that this isn't the first time that this butterfly has taken off.

We flowed through the second verse and it was about time for the solo. I practiced this one particular part on the bus while the girls were asleep, so I was was more than confident. When the time came, my fingers raced down the fret board and started nailing the notes. I heard cheering from the crowd as I played, but I didn't let that distract me. My eyes were closed and my fingers were moving. That's all I really cared about at that moment.

I ended the solo without a hitch and then continued to play as we rolled through the ending.

 _What I felt! Oh, what I've known! I take this key and I bury it in you! Cause you're unforgiven too! (Never free, never me...) Cause you're unforgiven too! Oh..._

Ruby ran a hand through her hair before belting into the mic. "You've been an awesome audience! Thank you!" The audience screamed and cheered, some people were even chanting the band's name. The curtain started to close and Ruby walked away from the mic, signaling us to follow. I slung Gambol over my shoulder and carried it by the fret board. Adrenaline was still pumping through my veins, which was making me walking a bit faster than I usually do.

Ruby wrap an arm around my shoulders. "So," she said with a smile on her face "how'd it feel?"

I looked at her with the same exact smile.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!"

 **And that's is it for a while, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was extremely late. If you did, please leave a review and tell me what you liked/disliked about it. Also, feel free to leave song suggestions. I'm always looking for more songs for these girls to play. Anyways, I will see you guys on the flip side! Peace!**


	8. Meeting The Fans

**Welcome back, everyone! Sorry about the long wait, but here it is! This is a rare chapter with no music in it, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Meeting The Fans**

I almost thought that our part of the concert ended when the music stopped. But, as the girls and I walked backstage where Glynda was waiting for us, I turned out to be wrong.

"Great show as always, girls." Glynda said, not even taking her eyes off the tablet in her hands. "I trust you all know your way to the signing booth when the time comes, yes?"

The girls and I looked at each other. I could tell quickly that no one knew where the hell the signing booth was.

"Uh...Glynda?" Ruby said. "No one showed us where the damn thing is."

Glynda sighed and looked up from her tablet. "Confound this wretched staff." she mumbled under her breath. She then turned towards Junior, who had been sitting on a large crate and writing something on a clipboard.

"Junior!" she barked, startling the poor man so bad that the pen he'd been writing with flew out of his hand. "Could you please show the ladies where the booth is BEFORE I have you written up?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am!" he said, setting down his clipboard and hopping down from his crate. He gestured for us to follow him as he walked down a hallway.

As we walked behind him, I noticed that there were a good amount of people hanging around the outside of the concert hall. I would've thought mostly everyone would still be in the hall, watching the closing band.

I reached forward and tapped Ruby on the shoulder. She looked back at me with a small "hm?" her eyebrows raised in question.

"Why are there a lot of people out here?" I asked. "Shouldn't they still be in the concert hall? The closing band's still playing."

Ruby shrugged. "Most people just come to see the band they wanted to see and leave." she said, shaking her head a little. "Waste of money, if you ask me. If you pay fifty lien for a goddamn ticket, you should stick around for the entire show."

I chuckled a little. "At least they got to see their favorite band?"

Ruby smiled. "Yeah, I guess. But, some of the other bands are just as good."

It took a minute or two more for Junior to show us to the signing booth. We weren't allowed to go over a sit down just yet, for the concert wasn't over. But, even so, there was still a shit ton of people lining up in front of the stand. Some of them had CDs, posters, T-shirts, and an assortment of other stuff that they mostly likely want us to sign.

Wanted me to sign...

Holy fuck...

I felt my nervousness creep up on me and I stopped dead in my tracks as Junior escorted us behind a cover next to the booth, causing Weiss to slam into my back. As you could probably tell, I wasn't really good at social interaction. The most I ever got was the small talk with the patrons at the bar or talks with what little friends I had. In a situation like this, me having to interact with a large amount of people, would most likely leave me as useless as a tampon in the desert.

...ignore the fact that I just said that.

The girls must have sensed my minor freak out moment, mainly because of the short yelp Weiss emitted as she bumped into me, because they turned around to face me.

"You okay there, Blake?" asked Yang.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Weiss grumbled as she walked out from behind me, rubbing her forehead.

I took a deep breath and sighed. 'I'm, uh...I'm alright." I said, unconvincingly.

Ruby cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Cause it seemed like you were fine up until we got to the...oh." Her eyes flashed with realization and I looked towards the ground.

God, was I that easy to read?

"What?" asked Yang. "Are you socially awkward?"

I shot her a glance. "Yeah..." I said. "Just a little."

Ruby only rolled her eyes and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be alright. I mean, come on. You completely killed it while we were playing and that was your first time playing in front of at least five-hundred people."

"If you can handle that," Yang punched my shoulder playfully, nearly hitting Ruby's fingers. The small redhead quickly moved her hand out of the way and stuck her tongue out at her sister, but Yang ignored her. "I think you can handle talking with a couple of people who absolutely loved what you did." she continued.

I couldn't help but smile and blush a bit. I mean, here they were, experts in their craft, praising me on my talents. I couldn't have been prouder of myself.

Well, yes I could, but let's save that for later. Way later.

Anyway, I sat down on the floor with the girls and we chilled out for a bit. I also apologized to Weiss about being a human roadblock, but she just waved me off. Forgive and forget, I guess. Either that, or she just didn't care.

It took a while, but we finally heard the music of the closing band die off and the crowd erupt into only slightly muffled cheering. I swallowed thickly as me and the girls got up from the floor.

"Well," Ruby started, bending backwards to crack her back. "y'all ready meet the people?"

Weiss smirked and nodded, Yang threw up horns and stuck her tongue out, and I only nodded slightly. Junior then came out from in front of the cover and gave us a thumbs up.

"Go get 'em, girls."

I gotta say, if I thought a crowd was only a little intimidating during an adrenaline rush, imagine what I felt as I saw the long as fuck line right in front of our booth.

Jesus. Fucking. Lord.

"How in the hell do people stand in lines like this?!" was the one question running rampant in my mind. Seriously, the line looked like it was at least a mile long. Taking a seat at the table next to Ruby and Weiss, I was hit with sudden realization.

I was going to have to interact with so many people back to back in a long amount of time.

Someone end me.

One of the three security guards that was standing in front of our table started speaking to the line of people, but I was too focused on staring down at my hands on the table in my attempt to calm myself to care about what he was saying. It was then that a slightly pale and surprisingly warm hand reached over from my right and laid upon mine. I followed the hand to Ruby's worried looking face.

"Are you sure you're okay, Blake?" she asked quietly, genuine concern in her eyes.

I gave a short sigh and nodded. "I'll be alright." I said. "Just preparing myself."

Ruby smiled. "You got nothing to worry about. These guys are just normal people, just like us."

I smiled back and nodded again, but as I was turning my head to face forward, I felt her hand leave mine and brush a strand of my hair behind my ear. I instinctively jerked my head away and looked over at her, both of us looking surprised.

"Jesus." Ruby said, chuckling with her hands out in front of her. "Sorry. That one little strand of hair was bothering me."

I felt a slight blush creep onto my face and chuckled. "You scared the shit out of me." I said. "Warn a bitch first."

Ruby only laughed and looked forward towards the crowd. I looked forward as well, just in time to see the first person walk up towards the table, clutching a CD case in his hand

"Here we go." I thought to myself.

"You guys were amazing tonight!" The boy looked older than he really was, but I could tell from his voice than he had to be at least 15 or 16.

Ruby smiled at him. "I'm glad you liked it!" she said. She then gestured over to me. "So, how'd you like our new guitarist?" she asked.

The boy looked at me and I swear, I could see the excitement in his eyes. "You were awesome!' he said. "I honestly wish I could play as well as you can."

A smile crept onto my face. I immediately liked this kid.

"I'm flattered. Thank you." I said. "Just practice hard enough and you'll be an expert in no time."

The boy's smile broadened. "I've got a schedule for myself. I play for at least two hours every day after I get home from school."

My eyes widened a bit. Damn, this boy was committed.

"Very nice!" Weiss said, giving the boy a fist pound. "How long have you been playing?"

"I'm going on a year now!" The boy said just as the guard told him to have us sign his CD and move along.

"Oh, right!" he placed the CD case down in front of Yang. "Could you all sign this for me?" he asked.

"Sure can!" Yang said, uncapping the marker in front of her. She quickly scribbled her signature on the object before passing down to the rest of us.

When it came Ruby, she signed her name next to mine and Weiss' and asked, "So, who should we make this out to?"

"Richard!" The boy all but shouted his name. Ruby gave him a wink and wrote 'To Richard' on the CD case before handing it back to him. Richard's smile broadened as he said his thanks and walked away, staring at his signed CD.

Ruby chuckled and leaned towards me. "And you were worried you were gonna choke in front of him." she said with a smirk on her face.

I playfully elbowed her in the arm. "Shut up, you." I said with a smile on my face as our next fan walked up to the table.

* * *

The rest of the signing went by like a blur and I gotta say, I have no idea why I was nervous. Most of the people I talked to were amateur musicians or people who just really liked our music. They were fun to interact with and the girls and I were happy to sign whatever they had to take photos with them.

Everyone was a blast to talk to, but I have to say I had a favorite that night.

She was at the very end of the line. We had just gotten done taking a group photo with a couple of teens when she walked up with her friend. Her appearance kinda took me by surprise, seeing that you don't usually see people with one half of their hair dyed pink and the other half brown, which I assumed was her natural hair color. Her clothing kinda matched with her white and pink hoodie and dark colored pants. Appearances aside, she seemed like a cheerful person. Her companion, however, looked more like a mob boss than anything. At least, the white trench coat and bowler hat made it seem like it.

When they made their way over to the booth, one of the security guards had stopped the man as the girl went ahead. I couldn't hear the conversation they were having, but the girl walked over and smiled at us.

But, she didn't say anything.

I saw Ruby smile at the girl and stick her hand out of the girl to shake. "Hi!" she greeted her. "Did you like the show?"

The girl's broadened and she shook Ruby's hand, nodding vigorously. But, still, she said nothing. I found it a bit unsettling at first, since we were just kinda staring at each other for a few seconds. The girl gave a look at her friend, who was just now getting past security. She motioned her hand for him to hurry up, to which he just waved her off as he made his towards.

"Sorry for the wait, Neo." he said to the girl. The girl nodded and began talking with not her words, but with her hands.

"Your show was awesome tonight." her friend said, obviously translating what she was signing. "My name is Natalie, but my friends call me Neo."

I was a bit taken aback by this. I've never encounter someone who couldn't speak verbally. The girls, on the other hand, weren't exactly as surprised as I was.

"We're glad you liked it, Neo." Weiss said, smiling at the girl. "Who's your friend?"

Neo gestured to the man, to which he tipped his hat at us. "My name is Roman Torchwick, ladies." he said. "Miss Natalie was born with a strange defect, causing her to become mute. So, her family hired me as her sign language teacher and translator."

Neo rolled her eyes and began signing towards Roman. I couldn't tell what she was saying, but from her annoyed face and Roman muttering an apology afterward, I could tell she was getting on him for over-sharing.

Neo then turned towards us and began signing again. "Anyway," Roman translated. "I'm glad I finally got to see you guys in concert. I've been a fan ever since _Fallout_."

Ruby whistled. "Damn." she said. " _Fallout's_ our second album. You've been a fan a long time."

Neo smiled. "I love your music." she said. "The way you guys play and the messages you portray in your music is captivating to me."

 _(A/N: I know it's Roman translating, but I was getting tired of saying "Roman translated" every time she said something.)_

Ruby smiled and gestured over to me. "What'd you think about our new guitarist?" she asked.

Neo looked over at me, her pink and brown eyes deep in thought. "You played very well." she said. "Much better than the last guitarist." I was about to smile and nod, hearing this for the good amount of an hour, when she continued.

"Although, I could tell that you were a bit nervous when you were on stage." she said. "Was this the first concert you participated in?"

My smile faltered a little. "Uh...yeah." I said. "Ruby kinda just brought me in off the streets."

Neo cocked her head. "Like, right before the concert?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Nah, a few days before. I'm not that good."

"Bullshit!" Yang shouted, who had been surprisingly quiet this entire time. "You're amazing!"

Weiss glared over at her. "Please don't shout." she said. "That was right in my ear." Yang smiled wryly and shrugged and everyone chuckled while Weiss just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Neo said, turning back to me. "Despite your nervousness, you played very well. From what I've seen in past concerts, these girls like to let loose. Don't be afraid to do the same."

I smiled and nodded. "I'll be sure to do that." I said. "You just keep listening, ok?"

Neo smiled sweetly. "Can't do much else." she said. I didn't know if she meant that as a joke or not, so I just kept smiling.

Neo then reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out her phone, handing it to Roman. Roman nodded and we took the hint and and into position to take a photo. I stood next to Ruby on the right side of Neo while Yang and Weiss stood on her left. All of us flashing smiles, a thing it seemed we couldn't stop doing, as the flash from her phone fell on us. The moment now captured, Neo skipped over to Roman to check out the photo. Seeming satisfied, she smiled at us and waved goodbye, her eyes still glued to her phone as she walked away.

 **And that's where I'm gonna end it for right now, everyone. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as I did writing it. This time, a song request isn't necessary. But, if you do feel like requesting one, go ahead. I've been getting a lot of them and they seem pretty good. Be sure to follow and favorite if you're new and leave your thoughts and questions in the review section. As always, see you on the flip side, my fellow readers! Peace!**


End file.
